13 Hísimë
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Un anniversaire seul dans la tristesse, la mélancolie du guerrier devient maitresse. La mort est la destination de tous, mais tous s'arrêtent de temps en temps en chemin; et si le capitaine, du malheur ressent la secousse, l'aide viendra alors du Dunedain.


**Treize Hísimë**

* * *

La mélancolie est une compagne difficile. Laissez-la de côté pour contempler les bons côtés de ce qui vous arrive, et elle s'en retourne trois fois plus puissante, six fois plus pressante, douze fois plus harassante. Certains l'affectionnent tant qu'ils en font un état constant, d'autres l'oublient si bien qu'ils ne savent la reconnaitre quand elle leur revient; mais pour le commun des mortels, elle est d'une lascive lassitude, amante aimante mais mal-aimée, maitresse s'en venant saluer ses ouailles par le biais d'une fragile fragrance ou d'une musique musquée; elle est le souvenir des années d'antan qui manquent un peu chaque jour et que l'on aimerait revivre. Ennemie honnie mais fondant pourtant une amère amitié, elle est d'une banalité baroque que le baratin d'étrangers souvent ne sait atténuer. On s'enferme alors dans une prenante prison et la mélancolie, elle, sourit de nous voir céder aux rappels de souvenirs déchus.

En Gondor, en ces temps du Troisième Âge, les regrets du passé faisaient partie intégrante de la culture et de la vie des Hommes. On se rappelait les temps de grandeur de jadis, les rois de blanc couronnés, les fêtes de fleurs annoncées, les fermes de blé doré. On parlait encore d'Osgiliath l'étoilée et de ses Tours Gardiennes; d'Arnor la regrettée et d'Earnur le Dernier. Pour Cair Andros l'on voyageait en souvenir des diners qui l'animaient; du Rohan on parlait, de ses fugaces cavaliers blonds aux quatre vents éparpillés. Le Gondor déprimait, le Gondor se fanait, et dans l'Ombre du Mordor sa lumière s'éteignait.

Mais ce n'étaient ni les statues noires de ses antiques souverains, ni les tableaux craquelés de ses anciens festins, ni les champs délaissés arides de tout grain; rien de tout cela en ce jour du 13 Hísimë du Comput des Intendants; non, rien de tout cela n'était responsable de la funeste posture du seigneur Boromir, fils de Denethor II du Gondor, unique envoyé de la Blanche Cité à Imladris dans les terres reculées. C'était à une colonne en bois de cerisier que depuis le matin il se tenait épaulé pour contempler d'yeux emplis de tristesse la vallée. Oh, en Gondor ç'aurait bien été jour de liesse ! Année de la détermination, de la valeur et des buts enfin atteints, telles auraient dû être les vœux énoncés par le capitaine en ce jour de ses quarante ans.

Il l'avait imaginé en songeant à ce nombre sacré. Il l'aurait fêté avec son père lors d'une pompeuse réception dans les salles froides de l'Intendance, puis avec son frère et ses hommes, sa seconde famille où ils auraient bu au-delà de toute prudence. Avec l'âge venait la sagesse, et il était encore empli de robustesse, près à marcher sur le Mordor pour rendre à sa cité son âge d'or. Au lieu de tout cela, à des lieues l'avait porté son pas, loin de tout camarade avec qui rire et chanter, entouré d'Elfes millénaires qui sur la joie semblaient avoir tiré un trait. Lors donc les chutes d'eau vertigineuse il contemplait, caressant du bout de ses doigts le cor qui, à sa ceinture, pendait.

Tout à sa mélancolie il n'entendit les pas qui résonnèrent derrière lui; ce fut donc dans un sursaut tout juste maitrisé qu'il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait troubler sa solitude, et en qui se lisait quelque peu l'inquiétude.

« Vous venez de Minas Tirith, la grande cité parmi les Hommes, et pour Fondcombe vous avez trouvé les routes qui de tous sont oubliées. Même lorsque votre cheval est tombé en traversant Flot-Gris, vous avez continué à pied jusqu'ici. Quel ombre vous hante donc pour vous trouver si sombre ? »

Un sourire las sur les lèvres du capitaine se dessina : « Vous qui n'avez ni famille ni maison, je ne sais si vous saurez comprendre mes raisons. Voilà quarante ans que j'arpente ma terre natale et qu'au treize Hísimë je fête mes années en un grand bal. Et aujourd'hui que me reste-t-il de mes proches, de ma contrée et du Gondor, sinon les sourds échos que me donnent mon cor ? J'aimerais qu'ils soient là tous autant qu'ils sont, mon père, mon frère et tout membre de ma maison. Je lèverai ma chope et ferait un discours que l'on applaudirait pour la forme, avant de boire jusqu'au matin car c'est là un coupable plaisir des Hommes. Ne prenez pas mal mes propos, car tout rôdeur que vous soyez, de vous et de vos intentions je ne saurais me méfier; mais au fond de moi je sens qu'avant mes quarante-et-un ans une page sera tournée, et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire tout sera terminé. »

Le fils d'Arathorn hocha la tête en silence, bien qu'en ces paroles il ne ressente nulle offense. En effet de chez-lui il ne connaissait, et sa seule famille qui avait jamais été vagabondait sans relâche dans les terres du Nord abandonnées. Seulement à sa ceinture pendait maintenant Anduril, Flamme de l'Ouest forgée par les restes de Narsil, et son destin le mènerait maintenant sur le trône du Gondor et non plus par les voies des Dùnedain. Aussi côté de lui, un frère dépérissait, chose qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait tolérer.

« Restez là je vous le demande, Boromir. Je ne tarderai à revenir ! » et sur ces mots s'en fut, laissant le capitaine quelque peu confus. Ils avaient parlé de l'avenir de leur pays et il avait croisé quelques fois le fer avec lui, mais rien qui ne justifie un tel empressement de la part du rôdeur, même maintenant qu'il lui avait exposé ce qui tourmentait son cœur. A sa colonne il resta donc comme il lui avait été prié, retournant contempler l'eau courante comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Mais cette fois il avait l'oreille tendue quand il perçut le doux roulement d'un fût. Se retournant la bouche bée il fut témoin de l'arrivée d'Aragorn, futur roi de la plus grande contrée des Hommes, qui de ses mains poussait un lourd tonneau de chêne qu'on aurait dit peser une tonne. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du vagabond quand il s'arrêta devant lui, et posant par terre deux chopes lui dit « Quelque aide ne serait pas de refus pour m'aider à redresser ce monstre qu'Elrond ne retrouvera plus ».

D'abord abasourdi, croyant à peine ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Boromir eut vite fait de se remettre et se ressaisit; et dans un effort commun, les deux guerriers remirent à l'endroit le fût encore pour peu de temps plein. « Une quarantième année, mon ami, ne saurait être oubliée. Que votre trompe sonne, que jusqu'à Minas Tirith elle résonne ! Ainsi les vôtres sauront que vous n'êtes pas seul en ce jour, et que vous terminerez ce soir tout aussi soûl que vous l'auriez été dans les salles de vos tours ! »

Parfois, il est temps pour le combattant de laisser aux autres la bataille à mener; il est temps pour les intendants de laisser aux autres les soins de la pensée; il est temps pour ceux qui aiment et protègent de laisser les autres les aimer et les protéger. Ce soir-là un roi et son capitaine le comprirent, et ainsi le second obéit-il à l'injonction du premier, risquant la colère des Elfes au pire pour pouvoir le meilleur escompter.

Ainsi à Imladris retentit les notes du Gondor. Pour un soir se joignirent aux Hommes des Elfes aux cheveux d'or, des Hobbits avides de banquets et des Nains qui pour manger savaient se dépasser. Des tables furent dressées et un repas monté, bien qu'un peu improvisé. Jamais aucun membre de la Communauté n'avait jamais connu diner plus grandiose; et pour tous il resterait, de tous les repas, l'apothéose. En ce 13 Hísimë du Comput des Intendants, le capitaine Boromir eut, pour son dernier anniversaire, la plus grande fête de son temps.

* * *

 **Après le classique il fallait bien que je m'essaie à la prose. Pour ceux qui ne se raccrochent qu'à la version du film, Aragorn et Boromir entretiennent une relation beaucoup plus cordiale dans le récit original, et Anduril fut bien forgée avant le départ de la Communauté.**

 **J'espère que ce court texte aura su vous plaire ou peut-être au moins vous distraire. Quoi qu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, car ils sont pour un auteur sa récompense la plus chère!**

 ** _Lieus, noms et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien et ayant droits._ **

**Emiya.**


End file.
